


the art and science of asking questions

by 1millionthings



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (they talk about sex), Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1millionthings/pseuds/1millionthings
Summary: Clarke introduces her new boyfriend to her best friend. What could go wrong?//Chapter 2: Bellamy asks Clarke the ultimate question.





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s gonna be fine,” Bellamy reassures her, rubbing her back.

Clarke shakes her head. “Raven is my best friend. If she doesn’t like you…”

“Stop that,” Bellamy says firmly. “Have a little faith.”

Clarke sighs, glancing over to meet Bellamy’s eyes. “I’m sorry, she just tends to be… picky when it comes to people I date. I’m worried because... I like you,” she pauses, glancing away again. “I like you a lot.”

Bellamy grins, despite himself. “Right back at you, princess.”

A small smile creeps over Clarke’s face, but disappears when the door of the bar opens. “Raven!” she calls, waving her friend over to their table. 

Raven sits down across from Clarke, shucking her heavy winter coat. “You must be Bellamy,” she says, cocking an eyebrow towards him. 

Bellamy nods. “And you must be the famous Raven,” he responds, extending a hand to shake. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Raven takes his hand, casting a judging eye up and down while they shake. “Not bad, Griffin.”

Clarke grins. “Yeah, I’m mostly dating him for the eye candy.”

“Hey!” Bellamy protests, to Clarke and Raven’s amusement. 

“I said mostly,” Clarke teases, patting his shoulder. 

The waitress appears, and they all order drinks. Raven and Bellamy each get some sort of craft beer, and Clarke gets a vodka cranberry (for the nerves). 

“So Clarke tells me you’re a history teacher?” Raven asks after the waitress leaves.

Bellamy nods, and Clarke somewhat zones out while he and Raven exchange basic information about themselves. She already knows all this information, having known Raven for nearly 5 years now and dating Bellamy for the last 3 months. It’s miracle that the two have gone this long without meeting (well, that and the fact that Raven often bartends at night so Clarke rarely gets to see her these days). Clarke would be lying if she said she was excited for tonight; as much as she wants Bellamy to get to know her friends (and that of course had to start with Raven), she worries that he won’t fit in. Sure, her friends are nerds and so is Bellamy, but Bellamy is the kind of nerd that was probably part of the popular crowd in high school. Clarke and her friends definitely had not been popular, as they have discussed at length. It’s part of the reason they all gravitated towards each other in their freshman year at Ark University. Despite coming from different areas all across the state, they had similar pasts that bonded them together immediately. 

But Clarke’s fears seem to be unfounded (at least for now). Bellamy and Raven are already laughing at some dumb joke he told her.

“You didn’t tell me he was funny!” Raven giggles.

Clarke grins. “Because I don’t find puns about the ancient Greeks as funny as he does.”

“Finally, someone who appreciates my jokes!” Bellamy says. “Clarke always groans at them.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. The waitress appears with their drinks, and Clarke takes a healthy sip of hers immediately. 

“So, Bellamy,” Raven starts, staring him down. “If you’re serious about being with Clarke, there are a few things I need to know.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, but to his credit, Bellamy seems to take Raven seriously.  “I am serious about her. Bring it on,” he tells her matter-of-factly.

Raven grins sinisterly. “When was the last time you got tested for STDs?”

Clarke gasps. “Raven!”

“Last month,” Bellamy replies, as if Raven just asked him when he last took his car in for inspection. “When I went to my doctor for my yearly checkup. They were offering a free clinic. I’m clean, by the way.” 

“Acceptable,” Raven remarks. “How many past sexual partners have you had?”

Clarke buries her face in her hands. They haven’t quite gotten to the comparing numbers part of their relationship, and she isn’t sure she wants to know just yet. After all, Bellamy is  _ very _ attractive and she wouldn’t be surprised if his answer was much higher than her own.

“Three.” Clarke whips her head up in surprise as Bellamy continues. “One serious relationship in college and two one night stands after that ended, which wasn’t long after we graduated. I learned that it wasn’t for me.”

“All women?” Raven asked.

Bellamy nods. “I’m straight, but I try not to be an ass about my straight male privilege,” he smiles at Clarke. “And I’m totally down for going to any sort of Pride event to support Clarke.”

Raven nods, keeping a poker face. “So you’re not threatened by her bisexuality?”

“Of course not. It would be silly if I was.”

Clarke squeezes Bellamy’s bicep. This they had talked about. Whenever Clarke started a relationship (with a man or a woman), she was always nervous to tell them about her sexuality. She worried often about the stereotypical perceptions: men being homophobic or obsessed with threesomes (ew), and women seeing her as “tainted” or “fake” because she was also attracted to men. She was glad that people like Bellamy existed, who wholeheartedly support the LGBT+ community and genuinely don’t change their opinions of her in light of her sexuality. She was even luckier that she was dating one of these people.

“Good,” Raven replied. “Because that would be a total dealbreaker.”

“Duh,” Clarke responds. Bellamy smiles.

“Alright,” Raven gets back down to business. “I have one more important question that might determine the fate of this relationship.”

Bellamy cracks his fingers. “I’m ready,” he responds with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Have you read the Harry Potter books, seen the movies, or both?”

Clarke stifles a giggle. As silly as this question was, it was pretty important.

Bellamy smirks. “I’m definitely not as obsessed as Clarke is, because I was a bit older than you guys when they came out, but I’ve read all the books and seen all the movies. We’ve already had numerous discussions about which Hogwarts house we’re in.”

“I still firmly believe you’re a Gryffindor!” Clarke protests, as Bellamy rolls his eyes.

“Slytherin all the way,” he responds. 

Raven grins. “Then what am I?”

Bellamy regards her for a moment. “Not just because of the name, you’re Ravenclaw. Smart, pragmatic, always believe your answer is right.”

Raven nods. “If you got that from everything Clarke has told you about me, I’ll trust your sorting skills over Griffin’s.”

Clarke protests at this, but knows it’s true. Bellamy has an uncanny ability to  _ know _ people. Unfortunately, that doesn’t always extend to himself; hence the Gryffindor/Slytherin debate.

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” Bellamy says, rising from his chair. “Be right back,” As he leaves, he drops a kiss on the top of Clarke’s head. Raven raises her eyebrows at that, but waits until Bellamy was out of earshot until she says anything. 

“Where can I get one?” she demands, leaning forward.

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. “I mean, he has a sister, but I’m pretty sure she’s in a committed relationship-”

Raven bursts out laughing. “I mean I like him, dummy. He’s perfect for you.”

Clarke smiles shyly. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

Raven gives Clarke an exasperated look. “When have you ever known me to lie about something like this?”

Clarke nods. “True. I was worried you wouldn’t get along.”

Raven takes a sip of her beer. “You really like him then,” she says matter-of-factly, as if it isn’t the hardest thing in the world for Clarke to admit.

Clarke shyly nods, and Raven bursts out into happy giggles. “Perfect. Now all I have to do is start planning the wedding.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy asks Clarke the ultimate question.

Bellamy knows he is going to propose to Clarke for a solid six months before he does it. It takes a while for him to get a ring (he has to convince Abby to give him Jake’s wedding band to be converted), and when he finally has the unique ring in hand, he obsesses over planning the perfect proposal. He won’t settle for anything less than perfect, and spends many weekend afternoons messaging ideas to Raven and Octavia. He finally settles on an idea that is approved by both of them, and that’s when it becomes all too real. Not the proposal part. That he’s been sure of for a while. He’s just worried that he won’t be able to surprise Clarke and she will see the proposal from a mile away. He wants her to have that special moment more than anything, and knowing the surprise would ruin that. 

But Octavia and Raven press him to decide on a day, so they don’t have to keep hiding supplies in their closets and basements. So he does, and the butterflies in his stomach grow. The day approaches quickly, and is here before he knows it.

On a bright sunny day in early May (Clarke’s favorite kind of weather), Raven drags Clarke to the mall and Octavia helps Bellamy decorate his and Clarke’s apartment. They told Clarke they were having a simple cookout to take advantage of the nice weather, so she’s none the wiser. 

“One more time,” Bellamy demands, surveying the newly decorated apartment.

Octavia sighs. “We’ve got all the decorations, we’ve got drinks, Miller, Monty, Jasper, and Harper are all bringing food, and the grill is ready to go. The deck is all set up with seating, Abby and Marcus are on their way, Raven’s making sure Clarke has a cute outfit, you’ve got the ring. Am I missing anything?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “I think that’s it.”

He fidgets slightly, straightening some of the chairs and making sure a streamer is straight. Octavia grins. “It will all go as planned, Bell. She’ll love it.”

“She’d better,” Bellamy mumbles.

The guests arrive soon after, all barely containing their excitement. Ever since Raven approved of Bellamy, Clarke’s friends had easily absorbed him and Octavia. They regularly hang out together, and Bellamy considers them his closest friends. He knew he can’t propose without them there. 

Marcus and Abby are the last to arrive. Clarke has mixed feelings about her former-teacher-turned-stepdad, but she is supportive of their relationship because she knows it makes Abby happy. Bellamy hasn’t had much interaction with them besides the odd family dinner or holiday, but he knew they approve of him and are happy to see him and Clarke together.

Octavia keeps running around with updates from Raven, which only makes Bellamy more nervous. As soon as he hears Clarke’s key in the door, Bellamy’s heart stops. He knows he shouldn’t be this nervous, but this is the most important question he’ll ever ask. 

Clarke walks through the door first, and is surprised to see everyone gathered around, looking at her expectantly. “What’s going on?” she asks, slowly putting her keys in the bowl next to the door. Raven sneaks in behind her and joins Octavia on one side of Bellamy, who is dressed in a button-down and slacks instead of his normal t-shirt and jeans. Clarke glances around at the decorations: red and gold, with the occasional lion design thrown in. On the wall above the couch is a giant Hogwarts banner. 

“Clarke,” Bellamy starts, his mouth suddenly dry. “I know this sounds cheesy, but when we first met, somehow I knew you were the one for me. It took me a while to realize it, but now I know that we are meant to spend the rest of our life together.”

Clarke gasps, knowing where this is going. 

“We’ve always argued over which Hogwarts house I am. Today you get to be right, because today, I am a Gryffindor. You know I’m bad at big romantic gestures, but I’m going to be brave for you. Because I have never known anyone who deserves this more than you.” Bellamy gets down on one knee, and pulls out the ring box from his back pocket. “Clarke Sabrina Griffin, will you marry me?”

By this point, Clarke is crying, and nods, unable to speak. The room erupts in cheers and claps while Bellamy slides the ring onto Clarke’s finger, and sweeps her up in a kiss. She breaks away, laughing. “Yes, Bellamy.”

Bellamy smiles, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “Clarke Griffin-Blake has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Clarke looks at him. “How do you know I’ll want to hyphenate?”

Bellamy shakes his head. “Because I know you’ll never give up being a Griffin. And I would never want you to.”

Clarke kisses him again, before breaking away to hug all her adoring friends and family. Bellamy does the same, and they are surrounded for several minutes before they can break free. Then, Octavia pops one of the many champagne bottles, and starts pouring drinks. 

“By the way, this  _ is _ actually a barbecue,” Bellamy tells Clarke. “Just a little more celebratory than we lead you to believe.”

Clarke punches him on the arm lightly. “I can’t believe you did all this without spilling the beans!”

“Believe it or not, our friends are surprisingly good at keeping secrets,” Bellamy responds. 

Raven bounces over to them with three champagne glasses delicately perched in her grip. She hands one each to Bellamy and Clarke. “A toast to the happy couple!” she announces, and everyone raises their glasses to them. 

After the toast is over, Raven pulls them aside. “I have a little surprise for you. Sit here.” She forces them to sit on the couch. Clarke looks at Bellamy, who shrugs. A minute later, Raven comes back with a huge binder, which she plops in Clarke’s lap. “Now with anyone else this would probably not fly well, but I don’t think Clarke has been planning her wedding since she was five like every other girl I know. You can use it or not, up to you.” She takes a sip of her champagne as Clarke opens the binder, to find the first page reads “Clarke and Bellamy’s Wedding, 2k-whenever-they-get-their-heads-out-of-their-asses”.

Clarke and Bellamy look up at Raven, shocked. “What the…” Bellamy says, turning the page. The binder is divided into sections: dresses, venues, themes, food/drink, bands, and photographers.

“I’ve pretty much had this going ever since I met Bellamy,” Raven says casually. “It was just for fun at first, but there are some really cool ideas in there.”

“Raven, you really didn’t have to-” Clarke protests, before Raven waves her off.

“Seriously. It was fun,” she says.

Clarke gives the binder to Bellamy and hugs Raven. “This is the best engagement present ever,” she whispers. Raven grins at Bellamy, who still pages through the binder in wonder.

“Thanks, Raven,” he says, a little spaced out. “This is really incredible.”

Clarke pulls back from the hug and gasps. “Raven, you  _ have _ to be my maid of honor.”

Raven giggles. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out on [tumblr](http://www.1millionthings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
